1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device having a removable voice input/output terminal box.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Multi-media type computers typically provide audio and video capabilities in order to run game packs and other devices. Some applications also require voice input and output.
Ideally, a voice receiving sensor or input should be in the front of the machine in order to secure a proximal location for good responsiveness to the voice of a user. However, the voice input should not be so large as to injure the external appearance of the product. If the voice input is provided on the sides or back of the monitor, the efficiency in receiving the voice of the user diminishes. The input also should be configured so as not to collect dust or other alien substances which may result in deterioration of the product's function and reliability. A need exists for a retractable carriage providing input and output capability.